


Your Golden Eyes Are The Sun Amidst The Rain

by lifescream



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breaking the Bed, Breeding, Domestic, Domestic Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Na Jaemin, Pregnant Sex, Rutting, Smut, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Omega Jaemin is seven months pregnant and his Alpha Jeno is in a rut
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960828
Comments: 28
Kudos: 316





	Your Golden Eyes Are The Sun Amidst The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot spin off from my omegaverse story Crescent
> 
> twitter: reallifescream

* * *

The soft pitter-patter against the glass window awakes Jaemin from his deep slumber. He wakes up alone without his alpha by his side. The rain is pouring outside and the cold makes Jaemin shiver underneath his blanket.

As he pulls himself up, the soft blanket that covers his bare body fall right at his waist and Jaemin notices the remnant of Jeno’s love bites against his skin. Jaemin smiles.

Seven months.

It’s been seven months since Jaemin found out he was pregnant with Jeno’s child. Seven months since Jaemin decided he would risk everything to protect the little being in his womb.

And seven months since he decided he will become a mother.

When the tips of his fingertips touch his growing belly, he feels a light tap as if his child greeted him with a ‘good morning’. This warms Jaemin’s heart, promising he will raise this child with so much love and care.

* * *

Jeno comes home at the stroke of six. He looks more dishevelled than he usually is and Jaemin’s heart clenches.

Jaemin goes to his alpha, placing a chaste kiss on his other half’s lips like he usually does “Are you okay?”

Jeno does not respond, only nuzzling his head on the crook of Jaemin’s neck as if smelling his omega. He sniffs Jaemin closely as if trying to rub his scent to the omega.

Jaemin notices Jeno’s shoulder finally relaxing and circles his arms around the latter, playing with his brown locks he recently dyed. He then kisses the crown of Jeno’s head “Let’s eat and I’ll prepare the bath”

* * *

Jaemin still finds Jeno’s behaviour odd. No matter how tired or moody the alpha gets, he never fails to beam at the taste of Jaemin’s cooking. But this Jeno only stares blankly at the food, taking too much time to even chew and much more to swallow.

“Is the food bad?” Jaemin asks nervously. He knows that isn’t the reason but maybe he can finally get an answer to Jeno’s peculiarity.

“N-no!” Jeno raises his voice too loudly, apologizing afterwards when he notices Jaemin flinch “I-I’m so sorry. I’m just feeling under the weather”

“Oh no baby, how do you feel?” Jaemin stands up from his seat and immediately stands next to Jeno, putting his palms all over the alpha to check his temperature “You should’ve told me sooner, I would’ve made you something appetizing to eat—“

“Jaemin” Jeno cuts off, holding Jaemin’s wrists to stop him.

Jaemin know this— he has seen this. He can never mistake how Jeno’s golden eyes would glow this much like shining stars. He can never mistake how Jeno’s breath would become so ragged and his face become so flushed.

Jeno is rutting.

“Jaemin” Jeno speaks weakly, rubbing his nose against Jaemin’s wrist to take even more of the latter’s scent.

The alpha’s eyes are filled with lust and hunger that Jaemin’s heart pounds even loudly. The scent of mint and roses are becoming so strong Jaemin becomes intoxicated.

“I want you, Jaemin” Jeno says, licking and gnawing at Jaemin’s wrist.

Jeno’s bite mark in Jaemin’s nape throbs almost as if heating up. And Jaemin begins to crave something— something sharp to sink into that irritating heat.

“Let’s cool off first” Jaemin proposes, trying his best to control the situation.

It’s the first time Jeno rutted after he got pregnant and Jeno was always careful with him whenever they had sex— even with Jaemin’s heat.

He had always trusted his body to Jeno because the alpha would never hurt him in any possible way. Sometimes, even Jaemin feels sorry that Jeno had to control so much. Jaemin had been vocal about it, telling Jeno to do it the way he wanted but Jeno would always refuse, saying Jaemin’s body needed to be taken care of especially since he’s carrying a baby now.

Jeno had seen Jaemin’s shameless side countless of times. But sometimes, Jaemin just wants to see Jeno out of control too. The first time Jeno knotted him made Jaemin pregnant and that was also the last time. Jeno wouldn’t even dare knot Jaemin during his heat.

Yet the omega inside Jaemin longs to feel that heat once again.

* * *

Jeno takes a hold of Jaemin hand has he drags the young omega into the bath. Jaemin stood still by the cold tiles as he watches his alpha rushing to the shower to bathe in cold water.

“Jeno—“

“I’m sorry, I need to cool my head” Jeno says, his clothed body washed by the freezing water “I don’t want to harm you or the baby”

“Jeno” Jaemin comes closer, ignoring the cold water as he cups Jeno’s cold face. Surely, the heat and the pheromones have lessened, but Jeno’s eyes are still dark with lust. Jaemin feels Jeno’s jaw clenching to control himself around Jaemin.

“Jaemin please” Jeno holds Jaemin’s hand “it’s cold for you”

“Then warm me up” Jaemin says, pulling Jeno in for a kiss.

Jeno hesitantly returns it, but his control slowly wavers when his hands find their way to Jaemin’s hips securing the omega.

Jaemin has forgotten the feel of the cold water when his insides burn in heat in Jeno’s every touch. Their kiss is slow and Jaemin knows Jeno is only controlling himself.

Jaemin wants Jeno.

He wants Jeno so bad.

“Jeno” Jaemin breaks their kiss, but he remains close enough that their lips brush against each other. He looks into Jeno’s lust-filled eyes, hungry for Jaemin. “Jeno, while your head is still clear, I want you to promise me something”

Jeno does not respond but his hands hold Jaemin’s hips firmly.

“Never apologize to me after this.” Jaemin says, brushing away the strands that fall into Jeno’s eyes. He loved these crescent eyes of the man he loves “I want you to know that you have my full consent and nothing you do will hurt me.” He kisses Jeno with chaste “We are mates. My body wants you as much as you do to mine”

Jeno holds Jaemin close, their foreheads against each other “Okay. Okay Jaemin”

“Don’t hold back.” Jaemin reassures “I’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine”

“Thank you, baby” Once Jeno gets his reassurance from his mate, his body relaxes and his pheromones come out more controlled. But it wasn’t that controlled for Jaemin— the alpha’s pheromones are still overpowering enough to intoxicate the omega.

Jaemin begins to crave Jeno, begins to wants Jeno— begins to _need_ Jeno. “I need you, my alpha”

* * *

Jeno crashes his lips against Jaemin with enough force to render the younger powerless beneath him. Their bed creaks when Jeno begins to grind their cocks together, feeling Jamein’s baby bump against his toned abdomen.

The urge to breed Jaemin only intensifies when he hears a melodious moan escape from the omega’s lips. Jeno once again nuzzles his head on the curve of Jaemin’s neck, licking the pulsating scent gland he aches to bite.

“Do it Jeno” Jaemin says, rubbing circles on the alpha’s back as if trying to encourage Jeno “my body is yours”

“Jaemin, you smell so good” Jeno groans, sucking on Jaemin’s neck like sweet nectar. His hand finds itself on Jaemin’s back, his fingers rubbing the crevice between Jaemin’s ass. “You’re so wet” Jeno says, rubbing more of Jaemin’s slick love juice.

Jaemin lets his leg wrap around Jeno, affectionately brushing it against Jeno’s back “I want you so bad, Jeno”

“Jaemin” Jeno warns “don’t”

“Please, my alpha?” Jaemin bites his lower lip, his face flushed and eyes dilated as if intoxicated. He takes a hold of Jeno’s throbbing cock, firmly rubbing the tip.

“Fuck” Jeno curses, spreading Jaemin’s legs and diving in to lick Jaemin’s love juices. Jaemin moans loudly as he feeling Jeno’s tongue against his anus.

“Jeno, fuck me please” Jaemin begs impatiently. “Don’t hold back, my alpha!”

And Jeno did as he is told. He pushes inside jaemin’s unprepared hole in one go, diving deep into his omega.

Jaemin’s toes curl at the sudden penetration. It isn’t painful and instead, it’s pleasurable. Jeno stretches him wide and open, exploring every inch inside Jaemin. Jeno’s cock is so hot and hard inside of him Jaemin feels like melting. His insides throb at his alpha’s shape.

Jeno belonged here, inside Jaemin.

“I’m so deep in you” Jeno says, thrusting aggressively into Jaemin “I feel like I can reach your womb”

Jaemin’s moans turn into screams of pleasure as his alpha continues to pound into him, wrecking him. He missed this sensation— missed when Jeno’s bestial instincts overpower him.

Jaemin’s insides tingle, feeling a throb in his belly. The thought that Jeno’s child is growing inside him makes Jaemin’s insides warm with happiness and pleasure he cannot explain.

He takes leverage in Jeno’s shoulders for support, digging his nails into his alpha while the latter drills into him even deeper “Plant your seed in me, Jeno!”

“I’ll breed you again, Jaemin” Jeno growls as he touches Jaemin’s belly, his eyes darkening with lust at the thought of his children inside his omega. “I will give you my children. and they will turn out as beautiful as you, my omega”

_My omega._ Jaemin’s body shivers hearing Jeno claim him, hearing Jeno wanting to breed only him. and Jaemin comes undone simply by knowing he will give birth to Jeno’s children.

“You are so fucking beautiful” Jeno curses, capturing Jaemin’s lips into a heated kiss.

Jeno turns Jaemin’s body sideways while still being inside the younger. He continues to thrust, his mind still clouding. Jeno then bites Jaemin’s bite mark as if mimicking the moment they officially bonded.

Jaemin whimpers feeling Jeno’s teeth sink into his nape. Their body rocked and their bed creaked violently in rhythm with their love-making. Jaemin’s back involuntarily arches, eanting to take more of Jeno.

Jeno is balls deep, churning Jaemin’s insides like he always wanted to everyday. He always tried to control his bestial instincts when it comes to his pregnant mate in order not to strain Jaemin’s body and not harm their child.

But Jaemin is just so seductive, his scent even stronger after he became pregnant. There are times Jeno just wanted to push Jaemin down and fuck him relentlessly, but his inner guilt would always eat him up.

He didn’t want to repeat what he did in the past. Jaemin forgave him but he deosn’t know if he can fully forgive himself.

He loves Jaemin too much he cannot bear to hurt the one he loves the most, especially now that the fruit of their love is inside Jaemin.

“Jeno” Jaemin reaches behind him, puling Jeno in for another kiss. “I want to face you when you come”

Jeno shifts his position, placing himself between Jaemin’s legs as he hovers above his pregnant husband. He holds both of Jaemin’s hands to lock the omega in place, aggressively thrusting when he feels his high coming soon. “I’m coming”

“Me too, Jeno” Jaemin screams while Jeno pounds him continuously, his legs dangling mid air uncontrollably. “Yes, harder!”

“Fuck” Jeno growls seeing ropes of cum from Jaemin’s cock.

With one last thrust, Jeno comes inside Jaemin at the same time their bed gives in and breaks. Jaemin clings into Jeno, his heart pounding from overstimulation and shock.

“Are you okay?” Jeno finally says as he regains his calm.

“I’m fine, it was only a short fall” Jaemin hesitantly nods. “But we broke the bed”

Jeno chuckles, kissing Jaemin’s forehead “We did”

“Jeno?”

“Hm?”

“You’re expanding” Jaemin says shyly “and still coming”

The realization hit Jeno that he did, in fact, just knotted Jaemin “Oh no”

It’s Jaemin’s turn to chuckle, kissing Jeno “It’s fine, silly.”

Jeno returns the gesture “But this will probably take the whole night”

“I’m tired anyways” Jaemin pats Jeno’s cheek playfully. “Let’s sleep like this. It’s been so long”

They didn’t need spoken words to understand each other as they lulled themselves to sleep.

* * *

When Jaemin wakes up, his alpha is still in his arms smiling at him. The rain is still pouring outside but the warmth of Jeno’s golden eyes are like the sun amidst the rain.

* * *


End file.
